


Runaways

by j_gabrielle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han grins. “Then come with me. Run away with me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaways

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [UCIEKINIERZY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885176) by [nancythewitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancythewitch/pseuds/nancythewitch)



> First filled on Tumblr for dancing-thru-the-clouds' prompt: could you be persuaded to write something where, when Han offers to take Luke with him off Tattoine, instead of Luke haring off into the path of a Jedi Luke takes him up on the offer?
> 
> (http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/post/136426372157/asl-ong-as-youre-writing-skysolo-fic-could-you)

Luke barks out a laugh and promptly sobers up when he realises that Han wasn’t joking. “You’re serious. You’re really serious about this!”

Han frowns. “Of course I was! Did you think I would offer to bring just anyone on my ship?”

Luke looks over to Ben leaning against the bar, speaking lowly with the barkeep. “He needs me.”

“Well, he’s gonna get you killed.” Han scoffs. “Look, kid. I know his types and his is the type that follows some crackpot religion and will get the people around him dead.” He regards Luke carefully. “He’s already got you believing in that spiel, huh?”

Luke jerks away, offended. “Well, he hasn’t said anything that was untrue thus far. And with him-”

“With him can you see yourself running through the stars? Can you see yourself getting into danger and then getting yourself out of it? With him, can you really see yourself beyond an unknown possible future?”

Ben turns around smiling at Luke, and he smiles back. Looking over to Han, he replies, “No.”

Han grins. “Then come with me. Run away with me.” He holds out his hand and Luke only pauses for half a heartbeat before sliding his hand into Han’s.

They scurry out the side door but it does not go unnoticed. Ben watches them go, smiling quietly to himself. Tilting his head as if concentrating on an unheard half of a conversation, he murmurs, “Oh, I’m sure the boy will get to Dagobah in his own time, don’t you worry old friend.”


End file.
